


The Secret Ingredient

by trinsghost



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, might graduate to adult situations, we'll see about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsghost/pseuds/trinsghost
Summary: Just a little drabble that crept into my head on a rainy Sunday.  This is what happens if you aren't careful with what you eat in Space in the MCU.  (The characters are courtesy of Marvel and not my own.  But I'm choosing to have a fun moment with them in their 'verse.)





	The Secret Ingredient

“Whatchoo cringing for, girl? This smells kinda funky, but it does taste delicious!” Yondu exclaimed from across the table, eagerly spooning another heaping bite into his mouth.

Looking around the mess hall, you were inclined to agree. No one was gagging over their meals, or leaving bowls half unfinished, let alone starting a raucous food fight to convey their disappointment. 

Oh no, half the crew looked a little more than satisfied, with moans and “mmm hmm’s” of approval emanating all around. After a few bites yourself, you felt there was a little more to it than something tasting good. A minute went by though, and you put down your spoon, slowing your breathing as you tried (and failed) to center yourself. Something, most definitely wasn’t right.

Kraglin showed up and sat next to you, nodding as he set his tray down. He had a curious look on his face.

“What’s goin’ on with the crew?” he croaked, sipping his drink and leaning in conspiratorially.

“Our head science engineer here picked up some spices at the last port and had the cook use one of em tonight,” he nodded to you. “Said they were Terran transplants from your home world. I think she dun good. I dunno why she’s gettin’ tetchy though,” Yondu shrugged, mouth half full.

“It’s not hatin’ on the meal, Cap’n. Our cook did a fine job tonight. Dinner’s really good, very savory, it’s just that...well,” you paused, looking around again and realization on your face became obvious.

Yondu stopped eating, placing his hands face down on the table.  
“Speak up, girl! Somethin’s rubbing yah the wrong way here. What is it?” 

“Whatever the cook chose to add to the alternate meal tonight, it seems to have had an unusual effect on some of the crew. You didn’t catch that when you walked in?” you asked, pointing your spoon to two tables over. Taser Face and Wretch were making making eyes at each other, which was unusual because of their history of repeated arguments ending in fisticuffs. Taser Face caught the Captain’s glance in their direction and responded by waggling his eyebrows, while Wretch batted his eyelashes, wriggling his fingers in a hello that had Kraglin snorting into his food.

“An’ catch Tullk over there. Is he hallucinating?” Kraglin pointed behind you. The three of you looked back at him, watching him wave and wiggle his fingers in front of his face, his eyes unblinking and glazed over.

“I have never seen him giggle like that before,” you said as you looked from Kraglin to Yondu. “He looks inebriated, but I haven’t seen him drink anything but his standard liquid rations all day.” 

Kraglin raised a brow and was about to ask something when the Captain chimed in, running a hand down the side of his face.

“Ah criminy, this must be some sort of reaction based on their non-Terran biology,” Yondu sighed, but continued eating. “Did yah not think to ask the Doc if your spices would be safe for everybody? Coulda ruled some out as dangerous. Or at least given them a heads up on what to expect,” he smirked.

“You mean we shouldn’t be worried? Terrified, even?” you whispered, worry showing on your face.

“Nah. Last time we had a few of em react to somethin’ in the food, we locked up anybody who was unruly for the evening, which wasn’t many. The rest, the Doc issued lube and sexual protection to,” he deadpanned, finishing up his meal.

“Wait, so you think some of these folks are reacting like they took an aphrodisiac, and for most of em this’ll just sort itself out overnight?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m thinkin’, honey. Most aren’t feeling a thing, other than they had a damn tasty meal. Others, might need a night in the brig. I don’t know about you though, but I don’t plan on goin’ to my bed alone tonight.” Yondu adjusted himself in his chair, eyeballing you and Kraglin with a look in his eye you hadn’t caught before. A blush crept up your face as you realized what he meant and you crossed your legs, earning a gravelly little chuckle in return.

Kraglin caught the look, glanced at you both and started scarfing down his meal.


End file.
